A Christmas Wish
by Destiny's Vision
Summary: A short, heart warming story I made in a desperation to write something. Not only is it my first CCS story, but it is my first attempt at a yuri romance. Please, R/R. And, if I get enough good reviews, I'll submit the next chapter.
1. Chapter One: A Mother's Love

A Christmas Wish

By Destiny's Vision

Chapter 1: A Mother's Love

Madison worked around in her room, packing certain things into her suitcase. She was once again spending the night with her best friend Sakura. But, this was no ordinary sleepover. It was now Christmas Eve, and the Avalons had invited Madison to spend both Christmas Eve and Day with them. Of course, it didn't even take a moment for Madison and her mother to accept the invitation. Besides, Madison and Sakura were such good friends, and to deny an invitation like this would be cruel to both of them.

Now, as Madison though about the friendship, she stopped moving. " Best friends." she thought out loud. " That's what they think we are. That's what she thinks we are. God, why can't I tell her how I feel?" Then, Madison shook her head in dismay. " Then again," she continued. " That's obvious. If I told her, she would probably hate me. She'd never even speak to me again. And then, when everyone else found out, they'd all hate me too, especially my mother. God, she'd be so ashamed that I was her daughter. I'd be alienated from my entire family, let alone society."

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on her room's door. " Come in." Madison said. Then, the door opened to reveal her mother. " Hello dear." Her mother greeted. Madison smiled. " Hello Mother." Madison answered. Her mother then walked in to the room. " Preparing to go to Sakura's house?" she asked. " Yes." Madison answered. " I'll be leaving soon." " Well," her mother said. " I was planning on going out for some late Christmas shopping. So, is their anything you'd like me to get you while I'm out?" Madison smiled. She knew her mother was joking with her. She knew that all of the presents she could ever want, and then some, were bought at least two weeks ago. Her mother always did this, so she was never caught in the true Christmas rush. " No Mother." Madison answered. " I'm sure everything I could ever want has already been bought." " Oh, come now, Madison." Her mother joked. " I can't get _everything_ you want. Come on, don't you have a Christmas wish you would like granted? One that even I don't know about?"

Madison nearly laughed, knowing her mother was still joking, but she suddenly stopped. In her mind, she knew of such a wish; a wish that she had been thinking about earlier. This thought brought a sad look to her face, telling her mother that something was wrong. She then looked away, trying to hide her sadness. 

" Madison," her mother asked. " Is something wrong?" There was no answer. The mother then placed her hand on Madison's shoulder, making her turn her head to face her mother. " Madison," her mother asked. " Please, tell me what has made you so sad." 

" It's… it's just what you said." Madison answered. " But, I was only joking." Her mother said. " And yet," Madison said, " There is a wish I have; a wish I so dearly want granted. But, I don't believe you can grant it." " Now Madison," her mother argued. 

" I'm sure it's nothing our family can't afford." " Mother," Madison said, frustrated. " It's not that kind of wish! It's not the kind of thing you can wrap, or hold in your hand. It's something much more. It's… it's the love of someone." 

" Oh." Her mother said, surprised. " That is a big wish. And, I can see from the way you act that this is not just a crush." " Oh no!" Madison exclaimed. " I assure you mother, this is no crush. I mean, every time I'm around… this person, I feel entirely different. I'm totally happy, no matter how I felt before. And, I feel as if I have no problems in my life. It's… it's like I'm in my own personal heaven." " I see." The mother said. " But, I don't understand why such happiness could make you so sad." 

" Mother," Madison said. " The reason this makes me sad is that if anyone knew I felt this way towards this person, I would be alienated from everyone I know, and would basically be a freak of society." " No Madison," her mother said. " That can't be true. I mean, what could be so bad about loving this boy?" Madison then starred into her mother's eyes. Her own eyes now released tears, telling her mother that the problem had been mentioned. Immediately, her mother realized what was wrong. " Oh dear God." Her mother said nervously. " It's… a girl, isn't it?" " Yes." Madison answered. " Yes, it is." For a moment, there was an awkward silence. Then, the mother spoke. " How long-" she began. " Ever since I met her." Madison interrupted. " At first, I tried to convince myself it was wrong, and I couldn't really be having such feelings. But, I eventually gave up, mainly because I realized I couldn't fight the love I was feeling." " Madison," her mother asked. " Why didn't you tell me?"

At that, Madison glared up at her mother with frustrated eyes. " Why did I not tell you?" she asked. " You know why. It's because I knew you'd feel the way you feel now." " What do you mean?" the mother asked. " You know what I mean." Madison said, in a sad, frustrated voice. " Our family has always been known for being Readington's best; the one's who were always proper, and never did anything wrong. And now, you just found out that I have feelings that contradict what our family is known for. I'm sure that I have put shame to this family, at least in your eyes. Why, I bet you're ashamed that I'm your daughter." 

" Madison!" her mother exclaimed. " Don't say such a thing!" Madison looked at her mother, confused. " What do you mean?" she asked. " My dear Madison." Her mother said tenderly. " Please, sit down." And so, the two sat down on Madison's bed, as her mother put her arm around Madison's shoulder.

" Madison," her mother asked. " How could you possibly think that I would be ashamed that you are my daughter?" " I can because it has to be true." Madison answered. " Mother, I have contradicted one of your strongest beliefs. How could you not be ashamed of me?" " Madison," her mother said. " Do you really not know me that well? Madison, if you wish for the truth, I do not agree with the ways of homosexuality, especially Yuri, being it includes my own gender. But even at that, Madison, I could never be ashamed of you. You are my daughter, let alone the pride of our family. I have taught you everything I know, and you have shown it all. I may not agree with this, but that doesn't mean I'll be ashamed of you. Besides, it is obvious that this is not fully wrong." " How so?" Madison asked, as the tears began to stop coming. 

" Why, isn't it obvious?" her mother asked. " Madison, what you feel is not caused by some sick fad, or peer pressure. It was caused by the ways of true love. You have already shown me that you love this girl, and I'm not about to not allow you to have this love, even if I don't agree with it." 

Madison starred at her mother, and then gave a short smile. But, it soon formed into a frown once more. " That is nice to hear," Madison said. " But…" " That's not what you truly want." Her mother finished. " Yes." Madison said. " There is still the love that I am sure this girl can't give me." " Well," her mother said. " I will not ask who this girl is. You can tell me that when you think the time is right. But, in my opinion, if this person is as good of a friend as she sounds, I don't believe this kind of confession could ruin your friendship." " What do you mean?" Madison asked. 

" Well," her mother continued. " I believe if your friendship is strong, even if you tell her how you feel, I'm sure your friendship would change a bit, but not totally end, even if she rejects you. But, if you tell her, and she does accept you, you will have found the most precious thing in this world. You will have found true love." 

Madison looked into her mother's eyes, and made a big smile. She then wrapped her arms around her mother, and laid her head on her shoulder. " Thank you," Madison said, letting her eyes release more tears. " Thank you, Mother." " Your welcome, my dear Madison." Her mother said, gently rubbing her back. " I am always her for you; here to help you through the most difficult thing in life. And no matter what happens, I will always love you." 

" And I'll always love you, Mother," Madison said. " No matter what." 

The two stayed in the hug for a few more moments. Then, Madison let go of the hug, and slowly stood up. " Well," the mother said. " You better finish getting ready, Sakura will be waiting." Madison nodded in agreement. She then closed her suitcase, and put on her coat. " Madison" her mother said, as she slipped on some mittens. " Just so you know, what you have just told me will stay a secret. The only person I will tell this to is your father. And trust me, he will have the same opinion." Madison smiled at that. Then she made her way to the room door. " And Madison," the mother said, stopping her. She then turned her head to see her mother. " Yes?" she asked. " If you do tell her," her mother said. " I'm sure Sakura will feel the same way." Madison's eyes widened, surprised to hear that her mother knew exactly how she felt. But then, she only smiled. She then walked out of the house. 


	2. Chapter Two: Wishes Granted

Chapter Two: Wishes Granted

Madison now walked through the dark, snowy streets of Readington. She could have been driven to Sakura's house, but she preferred to be outside. She starred at the snow falling all around her. Madison loved the snow. She then stopped, and stretched out her arms, letting the snow cover them. Then, she lifted up her head, and let the snow touch her face as well. She smiled. Madison had always loved winter. She thought it was the most beautiful season of all. And…. it was Sakura's favorite as well.

Sakura. At the thought, Madison let her head slowly fall down, as well as her smile. How could she possibly tell her how she felt? She knew she had to do it soon. The feelings inside her were welling up, and they seemed to grow stronger every day. One day, she would lose control of these feelings, and they would come out in a burst of emotion. Then, Madison was sure that any friendship that she had with Sakura would undoubtedly be no more. But, then again, if she did tell Sakura, the same result could happen.

Madison shook her head in dismay. This was her only wish, for Christmas and every other day. She wished for the love of Sakura. She wished to be able to stare into her eyes, with the look she had feared to show Sakura; to be able to wrap her arms around her, and not fear that she would run; to be able to whisper three words she had wished to speak into her ear, and perhaps hear her say the same. But, even if this was her only wish, she knew it was a great wish. It was greater than any wish she had ever made. And, it was one that quite possibly could not be granted. 

Madison then lifted her head, and began to walk forward. A lone tear ran down her cheek, and fell to the ground, freezing on contact. She would wait until the time was right. Then, and only then, would she tell her, even with the risk. Until then, all she could do was dream. She then continued he walk to Sakura's house.

About fifteen minutes later, Madison stood at the front door of the Avalon household. She then lightly knocked on the door. It was immediately answered by a cheerful Sakura. But even as cheerful as she was, an even happier expression came over her face as she saw her best friend at the door. " Madison!" she cried, throwing her arms around her. Madison blushed as she wrapped her arms around Sakura as well. Sure, they were hugging, but not in the way Madison wished. A moment later, Sakura let go of the hug. " I'm glad you could come." She said, smiling. " How could I not come?" Madison asked. " I could never say no to an invitation like this." The two then walked inside.

As they walked to the others at the party, Madison looked around at the Avalon home. It was a small, quaint home. Many would say that Madison's mansion-like house put this kind of house to shame. And yet, Madison starred around as if she envied its owners. The house was completely decorated for the holiday. There were ribbons strung from the walls, mistletoe in every room, wreaths in all the windows, and a Christmas tree covered in ornaments. Madison liked the house because instead of being fancy and rich, it was simple, and yet still beautiful. And, of course, there was also the fact that it was Sakura's house. 

Then, Madison was greeted by the rest of the people at the party. There was Tori and Mr. Avalon, the one's who also lived at the house. There was also Julian. He was there mainly because of the strong relationships he had made with the family. He was the best friend of Tori, and, as well as a friend, was Sakura's other celestial guardian when he transformed into Yue, her winged moon-guardian. And, of course, there was Kero. Even after all the cards were captured and transformed, Kero decided to stay with Sakura and her family. Besides, he had never gotten pudding when he stayed in the book. These days, he was always in his smaller form, unless he wanted to impress Sakura's friends.

He only gave a quick hello to Madison, mainly because he was gorging himself with an early Christmas present: a large bowl full of his favorite chocolate pudding. But a few moments later, he pushed the bowl aside. He would eat the rest as his desert after dinner.

Now, everyone sat at the dining room table, ready to feast on the food before them. After a quick prayer, Mr. Avalon raised his glass, causing everyone to look at him. " A toast." He stated. " A merry Christmas to us all. And a special thank you to all who have come to celebrate this joyous holiday with us." " Especially Madison!" Sakura added. Madison blushed at that. " Indeed." Mr. Avalon said. " May all our lives be happy and merry, as they are right now." And, with a clinging of everyone's glass, they began to eat. 

After the dinner, Madison participated in an Avalon tradition. On every Christmas Eve, each person at the Christmas party would choose one gift under the Christmas tree to open early. It surprised Madison to see that there was at least three presents with her name on them. After a careful inspection, she picked out a small, square present. It was a bit flat, signifying it could be a framed picture. It was then that she felt Sakura's eager eyes looking over her shoulder. She then began to open the present. When she was finished, she made a wide smile. 

It was a picture of Sakura, dressed in what Madison had told her was her favorite costume she had made. But, that was only half of the present. It was then that her fingers fell onto what felt like words inscribed on the back of the frame. She then turned it over, and found a note written in the metal backing of the frame.

__

To the greatest friend I know, 

or will undoubtedly ever know.

Thank you for giving me the 

one thing I cherish the most.

Our friendship.

With the dearest of love,

Sakura

After reading this, Madison was brought to the brink of tears. She then looked up to see Sakura, with the happiest smile. 

" Sakura," Madison said, trying not to cry. " Thank you. This is the greatest gift anyone has given me." " You deserve it." Sakura said. 

" Besides, you are my greatest friend. And, in all the years to come, I'm sure no friend will be as great as you." Then, Madison walked up to Sakura, and wrapped her arms around her, letting the tears run down her face. Sakura wrapped her arms around Madison as well. It was then that Madison knew that if she could not love Sakura, the friendship would be more than enough. 

After everyone got to open their choice of presents, Mr. Avalon decided that it was time for everyone to get some shut eye. So, after a few quick showers, the two girls put on their P.J.s and went to Sakura's bedroom. The two then climbed into Sakura's bed, covering themselves in warm winter blankets. This of course always made Madison nervous, sleeping in the same bed as Sakura. But, she always kept her emotions at bay. So, after a quick goodnight from Mr. Avalon, the two laid there silently. 

Then, Sakura broke the silence. " So," she asked. " Did you have fun tonight?" " Sakura," Madison answered. " They're has never been a greater night than this one." Sakura smiled at that. 

" Well," Sakura continued, turning her head to face Madison. " Do you think that every present you could ever want is under your family's tree?" Madison made a sad smile, and said, " No, Sakura. I don't." " What do you mean?" Sakura asked, sitting up. Sitting up as well, Madison answered, " Sakura, not every wish can come in wrapping, or in a box. Sometimes, it comes from another person." " Oh, I get it." Sakura said. " You mean the love of another person." Madison still smiled sadly as she heard Sakura. 

" Well," Sakura continued. " Actually, that is one of my Christmas wishes." 

" Oh no." Madison thought. " She love's someone, and I bet she's going to tell me who it is. What if it isn't me? Somehow, I'll have to keep myself from becoming an emotional wreck. Otherwise, the one thing I cherish the most will hate me." 

" Really?" Madison asked, not showing her nervousness to Sakura. " Yes." Sakura answered, making a blissful smile. " I do believe I am in love." " Well," Madison said. " Tel me about it." " Well," Sakura began. " This person is one of the most precious things in my life. They're kind, caring, and intelligent, to say the least." 

At that moment, Madison noticed that the smile on Sakura's face was replaced with one of the saddest expressions she had ever seen. " Sakura?" Madison asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

" What's wrong?" Sakura shook her head sadly, and answered, 

" It's just that…. even though I feel this way, if I expressed this love, not only would the person I love hate me, but I would be known as a freak to society." " What?" Madison asked, surprised.

" What do you mean? Why would everyone think you were a freak?" It was then that Sakura began to cry softly. " Madison," she said. " I don't just love just any person. This person is very special. If anyone, including this person, knew how I felt, they would think of me as a freak of nature; someone to be hated and despised. Even…. even you would not like me anymore." 

This was almost an insult to Madison, hearing Sakura say that there was a way to get her to hate her greatest friend. 

" Sakura," Madison said. " I don't know how anyone else would feel, but there is one thing I'm sure of. There is nothing in this world that could possibly make me not like you, let alone hate you." And yet, Sakura still cried, starring into Madison's eyes sadly. " Madison, you don't understand." Sakura cried. " Why, if you knew how I felt, you would hate me the most." " Are you saying," Madison asked. " That if I knew who the person you loved was, I would hate you?" " Yes!" Sakura exclaimed, trying desperately to get Madison to accept what she was saying. " Well then," Madison stated. " Who is it that you love, and how can they cause our friendship to end?" " Madison, I can't tell you!" Sakura pleaded. " I can't risk our-" " Sakura!" Madison exclaimed. " I don't care. I am already surprised enough that you could think that there was something that could make me hate you. So, tell me already. Who is it?!" 

Madison could see that Sakura knew her attempts to keep her lover's identity secret were in vain. It was then that Sakura looked up one last time to answer. But, Madison could not believe the expression on Sakura's face. It was of not only defeat, but also of the truest misery. " Madison," Sakura said softly. " It's you. I love you." 

Madison's heart skipped a beat as she heard Sakura speak. Had she been dreaming? Had Sakura really spoken the words she had longed to hear all her life? " E… excuse me?" Madison asked nervously. " Wh… what did you say?" " You heard me." Sakura said quietly. " I love you, Madison. I've always loved you." She had spoken the words. She loved her. Ohh, feelings of relief and joy ran through Madison. But, before she could show them, Sakura turned away in shame. 

" Oh Madison!" she cried. " I'm sorry, I really am. I tried to fight these feelings. I knew they were wrong. But, I just couldn't. I couldn't deny my true heart's desire. And, because of my wretched heart, I've lost the greatest thing I had in my life. I'm so, so sorry Madison. I…. I'll not stop you if you want to leave." But, Madison did not leave. Instead, she smiled. She then gently brought her hand to Sakura's face, and turned her head so that she faced her. 

" Sakura." Madison whispered. " You haven't lost anything. In fact, you've gained something; something I've wanted to give you all the time I've known you." As Sakura heard this, her eyes widened, realizing what Madison was saying. " You… you mean…" she stammered. " Yes." Madison answered happily. " I love you too, Sakura. I have since the day I knew you." 

Sakura was now frozen in shock. But, Madison was not about to stay still now. She then pulled Sakura's face towards hers, and gave her a gentle kiss; a kiss she had wanted to give Sakura for many years. In a moment, Sakura became calmer, and wrapped her arms around Madison. They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity, not wanting this heavenly, long-awaited moment to end. 

Then, when Madison let go of the kiss, she starred into Sakura's eyes. " Sakura," she said. " I'm so sorry I never told you. I always thought that you wouldn't feel the same way." " I know how you feel." Sakura agreed. " But, I guess we both don't have to have that fear anymore." " I just want you to know," Madison said. " That you have granted my only, let alone greatest, Christmas wish." " And you, Madison," Sakura whispered. " Have done the same for me." 

The two then laid down. And, instead of lying side by side, they slept in each other's arms. And so, they stayed this way for the remainder of the night. And, even in the future, this was known to be the two's greatest Christmas, for it was then that the truest of Christmas wishes were granted.

****

THE END

__


End file.
